More Relatives? No way!
by dc92
Summary: THIS IS A REDO OF DC STORY. ITS RATED M LANGUAGE AND LATER CHAPTERS. I ADD SOME OF MY OWN CHARACTERS


More Relatives? No Way

_Italicize_ means thoughts

Ch.1: Meeting DC

What' up Max is the name and I'm just leaving from school from tutoring. The flock was already at home doing whatever they want without me being there without it being dangerous. I only stayed for tutoring because I was failing a class math to be exact (_I hate math_). While I was walking something made me stop in my tracks which cause me to look around first then ahead of me and I saw Brandy (_a kid with issues_) standing in front of me with a group of people that I don't know. Brandy has jet black hair and wore all black. She glared at me with her dark green eyes (_I forgot to mention she is popular at school and I hate her_). "What do you want Brandy" I asked. "I'll watch what I say if were you" she said. What a bitch I thought. "Whatever. Get out of my way" I said. She lung at me and I got ready for battle. Within a blink of an eye Brandy was 3ft to the left side of me_. I wonder what happen to her cause I didn't do it I think unless I gain an new ability without noticing it. That's when I notice a person with an black and red hoodie standing in front of me._ "Its you" Brandy said getting up. "Hey moron I got a name and you better use it if you know what's good for you" the person said. That person sound like a girl. Brandy charges at her and the girl kick Brandy her in the face. "Aren't your buddies gonna help" the girl said being an asshole. Everybody tried attacking her (except me of course) and failed miserably. "That impossible nobody can be that strong" Brandy said. _I kind of agree with Brandy on that part I haven't seen someone with so much power before_. The girl took off her hood to reveal a girl with semi long brown and she wore sunglasses. "Nothing is impossible" she said to Brandy "No way that possible you're suppose to be dead" Brandy said. That's when everything got silent. "Well well. Look at what we got here" a voice said breaking the silent. We quickly turn in the direction the voice was coming from. That's when I saw Jeb and a guy that look similar to Iggy but with a scar above his left eye standing behind us. "Brandy what were your orders" Jeb asked. "Kill Max and DC" Brandy said. _I didn't know people say their plans out loud. So I'm guessing the girls that is help me is DC_. "Then why are they still standing there" Jeb asked in a harsh tone. DC and I looked at each other clueless. "What the hell are you talking about Jeb" DC asked. "Don't play dumb DC we know you're protecting Max because she your sister" the Iggy look alike said. "Shut it Taylor. You're pissing me off" DC said. _Why am I just standing there?_ What DC said got Taylor angry and he look like her aiming to kill. _I'm guess they had a horrible history together and it wouldn't be the prefect time to ask either. _"I think you're pissing him off" I said. "This time we'll gonna kill both" Jeb said. "What the fuck did I do" I yelled. Brandy glared at me and said "You're annoying that's why". _If that bitch glared at me one more time I'm gonna knock the eyeballs out of her head._ _That's a stupid reason to kill somebody because you think they're annoying I thought._ "What did you do Max" DC asked. "I don't know. But this is fucken bullshit. I have to die because you think I'm annoying. If I die you're dying too" I said piss as hell. _Opps I just piss them off by saying that._ "Looks like we're not going to leave without a fight and to make matters worst I'm hungry" DC said. "What the hell you're thinking about food at a time like" I said half yelling. "DC gonna die hungry" Taylor said laughing. The next thing I knew was Taylor holding his bleeding nose. "You bitch" he screamed. _I'm surprise nobody came to see what's going on what a crappie school._ "Didn't I tell you the next time you say something stupid like that I was gonna punch you in the face" DC half asked and said. That led to a big fight between the two which look like DC was losing but she really wasn't. It ended with DC having Taylor by the throat. "If my orders weren't to keep you alive you'll be dead right now" she told him "Let him go" Jeb said but that only made her squeeze his neck harder. I walked up to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "He not worth it" I said she release him. "Taylor lets go" Brandy said and they all left but not before they said something in a totally different language to DC. "I just realize something" DC said. "What's that" I asked. "I'm still hungry and got school tomorrow too" she complained. She had a lot of injuries too. "You're making me hungry too" I said. She'd grab my hand and started walking. "Hey where are you taking me" I demanded. "To get something to eat" she said. We went inside a deli and sat down. And then my phone started to ring and it was Nudge. "Where are you Max" she asked. "At a deli with a friend" I said. "Well at least you're with a friend" she said. We talked for a minute before hanging up. _It surprise that DC didn't order anything yet_. "Why are you looking at me like that" she asked noticing I was looking at her. "Just wondering why you haven't order anything yet" I said. The waitress brought our menus. "What would ya'll like to drink" the waitress asked. "Dr. Pepper" we'd said. Five minutes later we had our drinks and that's when DC said she buying. We'd placed our orders. I _thought it was time for some questions._ "What does DC stand for" I asked "I don't know" she said._ I wanted to ask other questions but decided not to. _I heard my name being called and I looked in the direction it was coming from and saw Ella and mom walking toward me. "Hey" they said before pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Well it's been awhile since I seen you" mom said looking at DC. "I been busy" DC said "With what guys" Ella said that while DC was drinking her dr. pepper and it caused dc to choke. All three of us had to pat her backing to help her from choking.


End file.
